TID 2: secrets and scars
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: A sequel to "The ice demon". After Glacier makes an attempt at his own life... Laim and the others try and uncover what exactly led to him doing such a drastic thing. Though... the truth is a bit darker then they'd envisioned...
1. Startling call

**I'm going to try and jump right into the next part. Sorry the first story was so short, buuuut with everything escalating as swiftly as they were, I felt that this would be for the best.**

 **Anyway. Enjoy~ 3**

About a week went by since the group had met Glacier. No a word had been heard from the Evans about Glacier, and he wouldn't come out to see them. More so, half the time they came to see him Ash and Bates said he was out. No one knew where he went either...

The group was in the living room again. It being late at night, and they were watching tv. Everyone, except for Laim asleep. He just couldn't sleep. Not with the worry eating away at him like it was. Glacier used to be so straight forward before. Before Laim died, Glacier would tell others if he was upset, or down, or unappreciated. He made it known. Now they didn't know, and Laim didn't know why. Why his little demon brother suddenly became so cold to the family... and... so cold, to him too...

His phone soon buzzed in his pocket, taking it out yet, not recognizing the number. Shrugging he answered it quietly.

" Hello? "

" Hi, is this Laim Evans? "

" Yes...? "

" Hi, my name is Lucena Belrose, I'm calling from the Deedstown hospital. I'm calling you and your family on account of Glacier Evans. "

Just like that, Laim felt cold. Hospital... Glacier... this just SPELLED trouble. He didn't need brains to know that... what was going on? Why was Glacier in the hospital? Did someone jump him? Mug him?! Who was attacking his baby brother?!

Sean, stirring mildly and opening his eyes to see Laim. Tired... unable to quite make out what was being said...

" He has been admitted here just a mere hour ago and he is in a poor state. We will go over the details once you and your family are here, but the thing that is the most urgent is the fact it seems he has made an attempt to end his life. "

" Wh-what-?! "

Laim wisped, struggling not to scream it out. There was no way-! This woman HAD to be lying to him! Th-that... Glacier would NEVER do that!

" I-I-I'll be right over... "

Slowly, the bat hung up his phone. Just... staring at it... mind wandering. Praying that this was a dream. Just a bad... terrible... horrible nightmare... this, this just couldn't be real...

" L-Laim... What, who called...? "

Sean finally got out, tired, barely getting it out really. Laim shook visibly to this, slowly leaning back and dropping his phone. A crack in his voice.

" ... That um... ah. That was the hospital. Gl... Glacier, was admitted there an hour ago... he um... tr-tr-tried t-... end his life... "

" WHAT?! "

Fully awake. Sean exclaimed loudly in SUCH shock, eyes wide in shocked horror. His loud startling, woke up the others. Laim whined slightly, eyes closing and covering them with his hands as everyone rose...

" W-Wha- What's happening?! "

Lance here, startled and looking bombolzed, as well Nathan. Yet, seeing Laim in such a state. Nathan quickly goes to the bat's side, hands gently on his arm as he looked with concern/worry.

" ... Glacier. The kid's in hospital... He... He, tried... to end his, own life... "

" He- WHAT?! "

Both boys exclaimed with shock, eyes on the fire demon. Couldn't believe their ears to what they just heard... Seeing Sean and Laim like this. No doubt, it's true. Laim shook terribly, whining gently. Wyatt, even his own eyes wide, soon narrowed them. He was scared too... but. He could see, that his friends needed him to be that strong person right now. Standing up, he grabbed at Laims arm, catching his attention.

" This... is terrifying. I know this. But. Nows not the time to panic. We must get down there, and find out why he did this. "

The three soon calmed down themselves. Realizing Wyatt was right of course. They didn't have time to be acting like this. They had to get down there...

" Of course! We gotta go, ASAP guys! "

Nathan agreed with Wyatt's plan here, so did Sean and Lance.

* * *

 **Yay first chappies up~! I'm doing good so far~**

 **Boy... Hope Glaciers ok...**


	2. The hospital visit

**I meant to update this a bit sooner. Sorry guys.**

 **... Sheesh. Ever since I started work I've gotten rather lazy with updates. Sorry guys. Hope you like this chapter ok.**

* * *

Finally, the group made it to the hospital, that Lucena woman leading them to Glaciers room quickly. This girl- a human girl- was rather simple to the eye. She had messy brunette hair, thick glasses that completely hid her eyes, a white doctors cost that totally covered her apart from her legs, and black shoes. She... well. She seemed to be much more... "concealing" then Jenette. Though. Each to their own they supposed.

Once at the ice demons room and thankfully finding the Evans not there, they went right on in. Glacier awake. The polar bears eyes, a bit funny looking. And ears twitching a bit strangely. He almost seemed not totally there. Half in reality half TOTALLY spaced out. The boys, frowning, feeling immensely AWFUL for letting this happen. Poor, poor kid...

" H-h... hey Glacier. "

Laim said gently, putting on a smile for him. Coming over and kneeling at his side.

" How are you, feeling little brother? "

Glacier turned over to Laim, grinning gently in his usual Glacier way. Hand lifting up slowly, before zipping it over and grabbing Laims bangs, pulling them towards him (showing the others the empty socket. Liam, only had one eye).

" Heheh. I loves your hair Lai...~ "

Glacier said lowly cute, Laim quickly covering up the revealed socket. Pulling away quickly.

" Holy F you're drunk, aren't you? "

No doubt, asking a fact, and hiding what was seen.

" Maybe, it's just the sedate, or something...? "

Lance tried to change facts gently. But, feeling it didn't work. The trio shocked, saddened to see Glacier like this. Just, why...? Wyatt shook his head gently, waving his hands around and creating a small vial of... something. Popping the lid and having Glacier take a drink.

" This is a potion I have created in the past. That should help. "

A few moments went by. Glacier, finally looking more alert. The demon back to looking cool and calm, turning from them though.

" Hello... Glacier requests you leave now... "

He said lowly, no doubt knowing why they were here.

" You know we cannot do that. "

Sean calmly said to Glacier. The trio, frowning softly. Nathan, saying gently.

" Why... Why Glacier? Trying to end, your own life...? What, what's happened to you...? Why. Please. Tell us everything. The reason Glacier. "

" We can help. No matter what it is, we can help. Your family, they'll understand too. "

Lance tried here too. Glaciers eyes twitched slightly, before closing. Turning further away from them.

" Glacier says no. Please leave now. "

" Glacier, please! This isn't like you! "

Laim got out at last.

" This, this is terrifying! Please talk to us! Let us help you-! "

" I said no! "

Glacier snapped at last. Monotone do speech broken and, not speaking in third person.

" Leave! "

The trio, taken by Glacier's outburst. No monotone speech. Even, didn't speak in third person, either there... Laim... was frozen in place. Unable to believe he'd heard that. Never, ever hearing it before. Not, from his baby brother. Finally, two woman came in. Lucena, and the purple one Jenette. Shooing them out quickly in worry.

* * *

Some time passed. The group, waiting in the waiting room as Jenette took care of Glacier, and Lucena talked to Laim in private. Family, and all. Going over Glaciers overall condition and the likes. Jenette coming over to the group as Lucena did her thing, saying softly.

" Alright. I got him to sleep. Lucenas talking to Laim, but. We found he had a LOT of injuries. Not, just the ones he'd inflicted on himself. Like... injuries, done on purpose, but. Only in places, where no one would see it. Unless he was without his shirt. Someone, we believe, was hurting him. In... "

Looking down, rubbing her arm and seemingly disturbed, mumbled.

" In a, good number of ways... "

" Many ways than one...? "

Nathan, hands covering his mouth. He, and the other two looking shocked. Horror, fear and likely the facts were, more than just, fighting... To a young one, like, like Glacier- Oof... How cruel!

" W-Who... Who's doing this? Who done this to Glacier? Who...?! "

" That's, what we were hoping to know. Does he, have any enemies? "

Jenette asked gently. Wyatt, eyes wide still from the shock, got out.

" We, wouldn't know we... haven't been with him for too long... it's complicated... "

" I see... well. While we personally don't want to, he is technically well enough to be released. Other than the obvious suicide scare there's no life threatening injuries on him. Just keep sharp objects out of his reach. I'll go get some medication I'd like him to take. One for any lasting pain, and, one for depression. We must get him back on track. "

" Of course. Whatever it takes, we'll make sure he gets better. "

Sean vowed softly, Lance and Nathan nod in agreement. Jenette smiled to them, going off to go get the little demon. Laim, finally coming back from his talk with Lucena. Head lowered so his eyes- or eye, now that they know- were not seen. Fists so tight they could see red dripping from them.

" Oh Laim... "

Worried, Nathan came up to the batty. Gently, placing his hands on the bat's upper arms.

" What, did Lucena say...? "

Nathan asks softly. Laim, shook his head slowly. Muttering a bit darkly.

" I'm gonna kill 'em. Who ever did this to Glacier... I'm gonna kill 'em... "

Fists, tightening even more, claws doing some terrible damage on his hands no doubt.

" Laim... "

Nathan. All three guys felt horrible. Worried very, scared and understood how Laim was feeling. Gently, Nathan takes both of the bat's fists into his hands. Trying, some way to stop them hurting himself.

" ... We're in this together. We'll make everything right again. Help Glacier. "

Sean calmly said to Laim. Laim looked up slightly to this, at the others hands. Slowly, almost unwilling, he opened up his hands. Allowing his claws to pull from his hands.

" ... W-we need to help him guys. I'm... I'm not going to allow whoever said doing this to keep, hurting him, in such a way... "

" None of us can. We can't allow this continue either, not to Glacier. "

Nathan gently says there to Laim. Taking his hands in his, using his healing magic on them. Coming up to him, Lance says.

" Who ever's the nut-head, there's a price to pay. An' that's to send that sucker straight to Hell. "

" One of us, should stay with Glacier once he's home. "

Wyatt said gently. Soon, turning to Lance.

" Lance, if you could please, stay with him. "

" Will do. "

Lance accepts with a nod of his head.

" Then, what 'bout us four then? "

Sean asks Wyatt.

" We, will go find out what we can about what's happening with Glacier. "

Wyatt said gently. Laim, muttering lowly.

" Good. Find whoever said doing this to him, and take him out. Let's do this. "

The group all nodded, agreeing to this plan. Ready to take care of this, once and for all.

* * *

 **Finally. New chapter. Hope it was worth the wait ok.**


	3. Home alone with Glacier

**Hmmm. I've got nothing to say~ :3**

* * *

Once they got home, Lance quickly had Glacier lay down on the couch. Knowing full well the little demon needed some rest. Especially since he noticed the demon was walking a little funny... bringing on further worry to the scorpion. Wondering his his legs had taken damage or... something else. It was concerning regardless.

Once laying down, the other easily noticed Glacier rubbing tenderly at his arms and legs. Making Lance worry their may be some injuries they didn't know about. Apart from his wrists, naturally. He was mildly hoping the other wouldn't mess with his wrists too much. Not wanting him to accidently open the stitches or further aggravate the injuries...

" You rest here man. Do you want me to get you anything? "

Lance gently offered his services to the young polar demon. Feeling so, incredibly awful for the poor kid... Glacier shook his head gently, gently rubbing his torso too.

" ... Actually... Glacier needs ice... "

He mumbled. Not, monotoned. Soft, and sad... _'_ _He completely, sounds so feely... '_ Lance frowned softly for the other. Soon giving a soft light smile, saying softly.

" I'll bring you an ice pack. That help? "

Glacier nodded softly. Lance, quickly going to do so. Yet, came back to find, Glacier had removed his shirt. Beneath, was all sorts of bruises and injuries. Fresh cuts and scars. All over his arms, back and torso- and Lance could only imagine there was similar wounds on his legs. Though, the bruises no doubt gave the most discomfort. This, was an almost sickening sight... Glacier though, rubbed at his arm, the cuts HE'D done stitched up thanks to Jenette thankfully. He, didn't seem happy about it though, almost looking like he wanted to undo the stitches...

" You gotta let them heal properly. Don't want nasty scars, do ya man? "

Lance said gently to Glacier. Sitting back down, and handing the ice bag to him.

" I'll get you another, if one ain't enough. "

Glacier shook his head lightly, shifting his little tail, into a long Devils tail and using it to press the ice against his chest. Still, trying to undo the stitches with his hands.

" Glacier, doesn't want stitches. Wants death... "

" No Glacier! Just, just no way man... "

Feeling gutted, pained to hear such a thing from the kid. Frowning gently, Lance softly spoke to him.

" That's sure as heck, not the right thing to want. That's not gonna make you better. It won't make you happy, neither Laim! Nor your family! Everyone will be devastated if you done yourself out! "

" It... it... would too sake Glacier happy... "

The polar demon mumbled, eyes lowering. Fingers, finally managing to undo a little bit of the stitches.

" It would make kids at school happy too. Glacier, wouldn't have to... let them... hurt him any more... "

Slowly, he began to pull some of the string out. A small smile showing as he did.

" STOP IT! "

Quickly, Lance grabbed both of Glacier's wrists and held his hands up, away from the stitches, well away.

" Listen to yourself! This isn't good for you! Those kids. What everyone else says wha' is good for you... To Hell with them! Screw them all! For what's happened to you, who ever did this, is who needs to die already! "

Passionate anger was flowing from the scorpion.

" You are worth WAY way more than those pricks are. Don't take their crap! Laim were here, he'd fight ANY one who'd done this to you. All he wants is to help you Glacier. To make you stay on the right, good path.. to make you, truly happy. "

Glacier glared to this, eyes damp, growling out.

" Well, Laim wasn't there! That's why it all started happening! He died, and I was left alone! No one was there to protect me! That's the only reason they got me in the first place! "

Arms jerking away, Glaciers hand began to glow a white blue, shooting ice at the other. Freezing him to the couch. Getting up and shouting.

" There's no end now that's started! They won't leave me alone, even IF Laims back now! Heck, I think they're stronger than him! There's nothing anyone can do now! Except me... "

Voice small again, he looked down, tears falling at last.

" They won't stop until I'm dead, don't you see? It's, really the only thing I CAN do... "

Taken here. Shocked, speechless as Lance stared at Glacier, wide-eyed. Taking everything in. Not just the, no third person speech again... Because, Laim died, all this happened to Glacier...?

" You... Glacier. You were, lonely since, Laim died... Since then. Because of him, no longer at your side. No support. A shoulder to lean on to... you fell into deep depression. You view yourself a nuisance. Negative. Listen to such words, lies, from all of society... Far as, let them do this to you... "

If not fully. Lance, DID understand Glacier's feelings a some bit, well enough. Frowning. Not caring about the cold ice he's in.

" We had no idea... Laim, he doesn't know that reason. Glacier. You were very lonely, since Laim was in Hell, weren't you? "

Glacier took a few breaths, sniffling and whining softly.

" ... Yes... no one here was ever home... no one could help me. No one, even knew I was in pain. They still don't know... they, no one at school will leave me alone they... "

Lifting his head a little, allowing the other to see his neck, all the bad bruising there, he said lowly.

" They want me dead they've... tried more than once... I can't make them stop- I've tried. Without Laim, I... no one, could protect me... "

That was it. Discrimination. Old nasty, negative bullying... Horrible. Absolutely DOWNright terrible for words. To have been happening to a kid, someone like Glacier. Laim had died. And his family at home, weren't at home when needed the most. Doesn't reach out to anyone. Takes the suffering, without fight back. Silent for about a moment.

" ... I bet they all had never seen anyone like you before, huh. Being a first time for society here to meet a humanoid polar bear/demon. "

Looking at Glacier gently, softly.

" Hey. Okay I ask you something? "

Glacier sniffled softly, crossing his arms and turned away. Softly, nodding his head though. Taking this as a sign of willingness.

" Remember the time, when we first met? Since we got out of Hell. Laim called you, secretly, and you meet him again. As well us... Was it your very first time, to meet a fire/shadow demon, a fallen angel and a scorpion humanoid? Us three, of our kind, Glacier? "

Glacier, paused to this. Looking a little shaky, before getting out.

" F-fallen Angel, and scorpion humanoid, yes. Not... not, fire/shadow demon... "

" So.. you, have met a fire/shadow demon before... What school? "

Lance was curious, and worried the more. Having a bad feeling here.

" ... My school... "

Glacier mumbled, looking to the side again. Away from Lance. Lance frowned gently, sadly to hearing this.

" Bet he's a well "friend" of yours, huh? Like them others... "

Glaring bitterly. Angry at those punks, cruel brats at school. If they can't be dealt with, Glacier is way better off transferred to another school where he won't be badly harmed, judged so poorly!

" You know, I feel the pain man. How you're taking it. How you're feeling... I clearly, do understand it. Even felt it myself. As well Nathan and Sean, too. And also... "

His head forward slightly, Lance gently says then, lightly smiled.

" Do you wanna know something Glacier? "

Glacier huffed mildly to hearing, how Lance and the others felt this. Muttering almost inaudibly.

" No you haven't... you haven't felt it... "

Before looking over to Lance, saying gently.

" ... What? "

Feeling saddened more to the demon's mild huff, almost inaudible words. TRUE, not the SAME way Glacier felt all that suffering and pain he felt. But still, they knew it well enough. Taking a light, soft smile then. Looking over to the side.

" The time Laim first introduced you to us all. Seriously. We were STOKED upon meeting you. Never. EVER ever have we ever meet a humanoid polar bear. Let alone a polar bear humanoid/demon! You looked so cool! So dang adorable, your round teddy bear ears...~ "

Lance chuckled gently, sincere.

" Yeah. Nathan, Sean and I really were interested in you. We really hoped in becoming friends with you Glacier. 'Cause to us all. You are our important pal! Our lil' beary-man~! "

Lance beamed brightly at Glacier. Glaciers eyes sparkled mildly to hearing all this, blushing a cute blue really. Looking down, mumbling gently.

" Well... ah. That cuteness, is part of the trouble... y-you... you won't change my mind Lance... "

" I'm just sharing my true feelings. All of our feelings, how we feel about you Glacier... You're amazing. You can be full of surprises; like you CAN speak in not third person! Btw, cool of third person speech, but surprise surprise though. "

Glacier chuckled softly, mumbling gently.

" Yeah... Glacier learned how last year from family... still. Don't like it... "

Shaking his head, he muttered.

" Glacier will get what he wants though... "

Smile faltering slightly, soft and mild sad.

" Get what you want" Heh. Have a bold, persistent side to ya now, don't ya? Willing to fight, move on forward to get what you really want. And, say Glacier, what is it that you REALLY really want? In life. Any dreams? A wish? "

" ... No. "

Glacier mumbled, back to the other now.

" Nothing. Glacier wants nothing anymore. Glacier just wants it to end... "

Looking down, the polar demon started messing with the stitches again.

" But, I wanna know! Really, really wanna know Glacier. Though, if no longer want it, I still want to at least know what it is! "

Lance tried on again, though can't move, TRYING to prevent the other from messing his stitches.

" Do you want a pet? A lil' companion, like a penguin? Cute. Adorable and cool little ice birds that prefer coldness. "

" Penguin... "

Glacier mumbled.

" ... as a kid. Glacier wanted penguin as kid. Mom, Charlotte, doesn't allow pets... no point in asking,... "

Fingers, finally managing to undo the stitches a bit, beginning to pull them out!

" Y-You can try! Trying, keep on being persistent, don't give up! "

Alarmed increasingly, worrying the heck here!

" No matter what ANY one says, you can't just give up! No matter what! W-What about your life?! Your whole future ahead of you?! Don't you want to make more friends, find your special someone, feel true love, get married and start a family? To face and go forward in a bright, exciting future with your family, Laim and us? D-Don't give up! We DONT want this! Laim would NOT want this, as well your family! "

Glacier growled softly, hands shaking now.

" ... Glacier, does not care... he's, too gone to care. Can't see light anymore... family don't care, and Laim, will be fine... you shouldn't care, either... haven't known Glacier long enough... "

Soon, pulling on them again.

" I do care! "

Lance. Having, break free from the ice. Launching himself forward, Lance tackled Glacier flat into the couch. (Gentle, yet firm) Holding him. Hugging close to him, arms around his figure.

" We all care! We want to know Glacier longer! Glacier Evans is wonderful, cool, sweet, gentle, caring, shy, kind, strong and straightforward and honest! Pure as pure white snow, purer than an angel in heaven above! Them ones at school. Anyone, talking bad, doing bad to you... They do not, NOT see it. Don't want to see it! You are WAY better than them all Glacier. "

Glacier stayed quiet. Frozen in place, eyes lowering. Tears, finally falling really. The cold, cold water, freezing to Lances shoulder.

" ... Glacier... does not, feel better than them... and, Glacier, is no angel. Glacier is a demon... "

Hearing this, and feeling them cold, coldness on his shoulder. A soft sweet smile shows on Lance's face. Saying softly.

" 'Course I know you're a demon. By calling you a "angel", means to describe how very pure and wonderful you are. Gentle, and caring like pure white snow. "

Lifting his head up slightly, seeing those tears fall from the polar demon's eyes. Lance's smile grew wider slightly. He's broke through!

" Glacier... No one at that school, none of them need to control you, nor abuse you. They're all in the wrong. That cowardly demon, everyone else at school, and anyone else who hurt you... No matter what Glacier. No matter, even your family might not be at home 24/7. You STILL, have rights as a living being. You don't deserve any of this crap. None of it. And before you say anything. Even if you'll still see yourself as nothing, and still want to kill yourself. We'll prevent that from happening. Us. Laim, and your family too. We all care about you! We all love our little polar guy, so much! None of us don't want to live a life without you in it. "

Glaciers eyes sparkled mildly to this, tears falling faster before closing his eyes tight. Softly sobbing, gently trying to speak.

" Glacier... Lance... Glacier sorry. Does... *sniffle, sob* does not know what to do anymore... can't, dig out by self... *sobs. Hic* "

" There, there man. It's okay. Just let it all out, there ya go. "

Holding the demon in his arms, letting the young kid cry his heart out, letting it all out.

" Everything is okay now. It'll be fine, promise... You really are a tough nut to break, kid. "

Lance softly said with a smile. Glacier hiccuped softly, arms around Lance tightly and head, buried in his shoulder. Lance just feeling the cold from the tears.

" Glacier... has, Laim... to thank, for that... "

" Aw, be flattered to tomato red, hearing that. What a sweet kid, so lucky to have a little bro like you...~ "

Lance smiles warmly, sweetly, gently rubs Glacier's back.

A little time passed by. Glacier, fast asleep from exhaustion now, and Lance trying to help with some of the injuries. Such as, resetting the stitches and putting ice on the bruises. Hoping the kid at least slept ok. Flash knows he needed the rest...

* * *

 **Yay I got this out much sooner~! XD**

 **Hope you guys liked it ok.**


	4. The gang

**Trying to keep up with this. It's hard, I get busy and distracted. Lol. XD**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it at least.**

* * *

Meanwhile. For the others at the school... things, weren't going well. They'd been asking around the school, only not to have much luck. They'd asked an angel, a werewolf, even a fire/shadow girl. Nothing was working. So. They sat down at the cafeteria, Wyatt paying for a lunch for them. Wyatt, saying gently.

" While I don't know if that girl was telling the truth or not, we're not having much luck you guys... and Laims about to blow a fuse... "

The vampire wasn't wrong. Laim, was currently stabbing at his food rather violently. No doubt... about ready to blow a fuse as Wyatt said. Of course, no one really blamed him. This was... sooooo hard on them all. And especially him... Glacier was his family. Seeing him like this, must be hell for Laim... Nathan and Sean frowned, looking to Laim in worry and understanding.

" Glacier, he's under good care. Lance is keeping him safe, looked after, away from harm's way. "

Nathan softly says to the bat. Hoping, wanting to assure him any way possible.

" ... I know. "

Laim answered softly.

" I'm just ready to pop whoever put him in this state... "

" Get it man. Im roasting, building up like a firework to melt that punk's face off... "

Sean lowly says with an angered, dark look. Hair crackling a bit.

" Easy you two. "

Waytt said softly, hand on Seans shoulder.

" Save that energy for when we actually find them. For now, we must stay cool, so we CAN find them. "

" ... yeah, I guess... "

Laim mumbled, claws digging into the underside of the table.

" Here. I'll be right back guys. "

Wyatt said softly, standing up slowly.

" I need to go to the, um, restroom. "

" Do you know where it is? "

Wyatt chuckled lowly to this, saying gently.

" Dude. We went to school here. I know where it is. "

Laim chuckled to this.

" Ah. Yeah yeah. Go on then~ "

" Here, I'll come with ya Wyatt. "

Sean said as he stood up and stood with the humanoid bat.

" Not only I need to go myself, but I can keep, ah you know, safe and company~ "

Wyatt blushed softly, hidden by his hood, before giving a gentle smile.

" Ah. Cool. Thanks Sean... ah. Let's go then. "

Nathan, noticing this, giggled softly as he smiled softly.

* * *

Done and heading back, Wyatt soon... froze up by the water fountains, Sean not noticing he stopped walking. The bat throwing his hood down, his left ear, raised and moving to some sounds. A voice... slowly, he began to follow the voice. Something just telling him this wasn't good. Soon, right by the doors (still at the wall so he wasn't seen), he heard voices...

" So. The little baby polar bear actually tried to do it. "

A males voice said, a jokey tone to it. Another man soon speaking.

" Gotta say, didn't think he had it in him. Still. His darn goodie goodie brother Ash managed to save him. Darn... "

One more male voice, popping up.

" What's with the darn? Once he comes back to school, we can have more fun with him~! "

Slowly, Wyatt peered through the glass, trying to stay unseen, and finding... 4 beings there. One a water based vampire, one a earth based werewolf, a light angel, and a fire/shadow demon. The last one, the only girl in the group. The girl, the only one really sticking out to Wyatt. She had fiery hair, that reached her lower back. Her skin was pitch black, she wore a tattered black jacket and a hot pink tube top. Her jeans were bright red, and she had deep black, loose fitting boots. Her eyes, were pink slits with grey sclera, while her horns and long Devils tail were a deep, cherry red. She... looked like bad news...

The girl, soon grinned bright.

" Wolf boys right. Little Glacy is still alive and kicking. Our funs not over yet boys~ And... it's, getting even more fun too. We have a guest~ "

Wyatt gasped and moved away from the glass, pressing to the wall. Could she see him? Sense him?! The shadow girl, phasing through the wall and covering his mouth up, grinning wickedly.

" Well hello there cutie. Looks like we've found a new playmate~ "

* * *

 **Oh dear! This isn't looking good... X(**

 **Hope the chapter was ok.**


	5. Captured!

**Ok. I lost a biiiiig of focus, but that's ok this time. I've been kinda busy. Like, to the point I'm at work on my days off, or start early when I get here. So this time, I've got this.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

 _Sean. At last noticing_ _the bat wasn't here with him. Growing concerned, and worried as heck, Sean quickly began running. Back at the water fountains, Sean calls for Wyatt whilst looking around him. Even, taking down the same path that Wyatt went to, looking and calling for him. Hoping he was ok, and that nothing bad had happened._

 _Soon, he changed into shadow mode. Swiftly, slithering past the corridors and areas in swift glides and agility. Sean, determined and more worried by the minute, panicking mentally. Berating himself a biiiit for Wyatt may already be in serious trouble, AND unable to prevent it, or find him quickly!_

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Lance, there was a knock at the door. Him going to answer it, to find, a light angel there. This angel, not tooooo notable honestly. The most Lance took notice to was his Spikey blond hair and glittering white wings. This angel... Smiling softly and saying warmly.

" Hello. Is um, is Glacier Evans home? He wasn't in school today, and I was wondering how he was. "

Lance, blinked, yet gently answered.

" Yes. Glacier, he's resting. You know him? You, go to school with him, like you said? "

The Angel nodded, smiling bright.

" Uh huh! He helps me in mathematics! Heh. Funny huh? An angel who sucks at math~ "

Chuckling at himself, he soon pulled some papers from his bag, holding them close.

" Anyway. I just came by to see how he doing and give him his homework~ "

" Ooh, that there. Ahaha, good of you. Yeah, though not Angel, math ain't REALLY my strong point. "

Lance smiled sheepish.

" Yeah. Soo, wanna come in, uh... Sorry. What's your name, man? "

Lance chuckled softly, sheepish and mild awkward there.

" Oh! Spark. My names Spark. "

The Angel introduced, wings flapping behind him.

" Heh. Sorry bout that~ "

" Ah it's cool. Cool to meet ya, Spark. "

Lance warmly says to Spark.

" An' me. Name's Lance. "

" Heh. Ah. Cool to meet you too Lance~ "

Spark chuckled, smiling and wings lifting him mildly.

 _' Cool Angel dude he is. '_ Lance chuckled as he smiles warmly.

" Well, thanks again Spark. Like to come on in? "

" Oh yes, please~! "

Spark chirped, slowly lowering himself to the ground.

" Heh. Can't wait to see the little guy~! "

" Great! "

Lance laughed warmly, smiling at the angel dude.

" Well, come on in dude~ "

" Oh! Right right~ "

Spark laughed softly, letting himself in. Finding the demon still resting on the couch.

" He looks so sweet when he sleeps...~ "

This... this struck Lance as odd. Weird... Spark here, knew how Glacier looked as he slept...? That... that just sounded weird to him. Wrong, it... how did Spark know how Glacier slept...?

" Spark, okay I ask ya something? From my eye... Do you maybe have, a crush on Glacier, or something? "

Lance softly asks. Best in being careful, if not to offend the Angel.

" Oh no. Well, not really. "

Spark said gently, trying to be careful as well. Wings, starting to glow a bit.

" Me, and my friends have grown very fond of this little guy. Me, Valentino a pampas, "oh I'm so sexy" boastful vampire, Brian the down-to-earth werewolf, and Danielle the fire shadow demon witchy woman. We've known little Glacier for years now~ "

Lance here. Though amazed/shocked to hear Spark's friends. And how they all known Glacier for years... A brainwave: Glacier, he told him a while ago... The one, one of the people who hurt him, WAS a fire shadow demon! Meaning- To hear this girl, TOO was a fire shadow demon...

" Gosh. Really, wow... Like in other words, even back when you were kids? "

Lance softly says there. Yet, inside, felt suspicion and weary inside. Now feeling something's not right...

" Heh. Yep. Close as close gets. Sure Glaciers a cutie- heheh. Danielle certainly thinks so. But I don't like him in the, lovey-dovey sense. It's, in a different form~ "

Wings began glowing brighter, lighting up the room a bit even, almost being blinding.

" Heck! They'll all be happy to see him still alive~! "

Soon... at last Lance connected the dots. This meant-! This angel... and his group... were the VERY people who hurt Glacier! A-and now-! Quickly. The humanoid got up, trying to make a lunge to save Glacier from his sicko angel. Only... to be absolutely blinded by the light in the room. Unable to see one bit!

At last the light cleared, Lance able to see once more. Soon easily seeing that Spark- and Glacier- were gone! No where in sight! Lance, shocked not only to see Spark gone- SHOCKED with WORRY, FEAR to see Glacier gone too! No doubt, just been kidnapped by that Angel! In a panic fit. Lance quickly goes and gets his mobile out. (Mild fumble) Speed dialling. He goes and picks Laim's number. Holding it up and praying the bat picked up.

* * *

Phone ringing, jumping the bat mildly... Laim grumbled mildly to hearing his phone, picking it up and putting it in speaker.

" Hello? Is something wrong Lance? "

 _" Guys, guys- Glacier, he's been kidnapped! He's GONE! "_

Lance got out, worriedly/frantically. Nathan, gasped in shock.

 _" T-T-This guy, Angel called Spark came an' took Glacier! Sayin' he and some group knew Glacier for years. They're SICKOS! The ones, that Angel, a water vampire, earth werewolf and THAT shadow fire demon girl- They're behind Glacier's torture! "_

" Guys! "

A voice called out to them, the pair turning to find Sean running back up to them. Frantic, clearly spooked as well!

" Guys, I can't find Wyatt! I-I think they've got him! Th-the group that's been getting at Glacier! "

Laim, hearing this... Oof. All he could see was red. Hand gripping tight on his phone before he threw his arm back, slamming his phone to the ground! Shattering it completely!

" Oh my F-ing Flash! First Glacier now Wyatt too?! Those b******s are gonna pay! "

Soon even, stomping off to go find them. A pink glow being seen from his forehead. Madder than they'd ever seen him! Seeing the bat in SUCH rampaging rage- Understanding why he's so, course, still. Quite, took back Nathan and Sean there. Mildly nervous/scared of Laim's raging mood. Yet, quickly went after him as well, more determined to save Glacier AND Wyatt!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Glacier was finally waking up. Finding, he wasn't on the couch anymore. But. A cold, stone ground. One he recognized anywhere. Yelping, he sprung up, finding the four in front of him, but also... Wyatt, standing directly in front of him. Arm out, protecting him. Danielle, laughing to the sight._

 _" You really think you're going to protect him little girl~? "_

 _Wyatt, cool as ever, simply crossed his arms. Saying flatly._

 _" You really think you're going to get away with this, little w****? "_

 _The bat retaliated, the girl actually blushing violently to this. Growling soon after._

 _" Shut it! Don't you realize your situation?! "_

 _" Of course I do. I'm just not afraid. "_

 _Wyatt said coolly. Danielle, soon grinning softly._

 _" Well then. Let's fix that boys~ "_

* * *

 **Yay got it done! Things are getting intense huh?**

 **Hope the chapter was worth the wait. ^u^"**


	6. Safe

**Typing this on my new iPad. The screen is so much larger than my old on, it's weird. But, a bonus, it types the words on much quicker. Ahhh. Now if only I had a case for it to hold it up~ XD**

 **Anyway, wish me luck guys~! :D**

* * *

Time passed by. Maybe, an hour. The group rushed to keep up with Laim (Lance coming to catch up with them too), praying Glacier and Wyatt were ok. Not sure where they were, but. Laim seemed sure. They figured the bat could smell their blood somehow. Finally. Laim came up to a door. An eerie looking one, to a rickety old shack far out in the field. Laim kicking it open to find... no one.

" B-b-but I can smell them! I can smell their scent from here! Why aren't they here?! "

" We'll find them, we gotta search hard! "

Sean, looking around them in the shack. Nathan, trying to calm Laim down as Lance too searched with Sean there.

' They were here, why that's their scent. But, where now...? "

Lance mumbled softly, puzzled and wondered.

" ... I, I can smell so much blood... it's, running out. Not just them, but others too. They're, bleeding- it's so fresh... "

Laim mumbled, having to cover his nose it was getting so strong.

" So why aren't they here...? "

The group looked around, trying to find some sort of secret entrance or something. Anything! Needing to get to Glacier! Surely Laims nose wasn't wrong... he had a wicked powerful sense of smell. Surely... surely he wasn't wrong...

Suddenly the group heard a thud, turning and finding Lance had tripped over... a lever! A secret staircase opening up in the back~! Sean and Nathan, startled when the scorpion tripped over there. Yet, shocked, taken to see a hidden stair case in reveal to them! Leading down ways!

" Lance, you genius! "

Grinning widely Sean picks up the mild dizzy scorpion into his arms, helped him to a stand.

" That's where they are, why we came to a dead-end. Well done Lance! "

Nathan praised him too. Laim, chuckling, trying to keep any sass inside him and allow the good feels here for Lance. Soon, heading for the stair case.

" Well? No time to waste! Let's go men! "

Soon heading down. The warm pink glow beaming light down the stairs for them. The guys, rather captivated by this light. They had seen a glow there, and they had seen him summon up the pink bubbles, but this pink beam of light, like a flashlight really... this was new. Did Liam have something off about his magic...? They all soon heared steps... heading up to them! Ready to fight until... the light. Picked up on three figures. Glacier and... Yami and Nolan! The young twins, absolutely soaked in that red substance. Both looking Wyatt level calm, and a mild twitchy.

" Nolan! Yami! "

Sean called out to them, hurriedly rushing down the stairs to check up on the small vampires. Lance and Nathan, hurrying down to check up on Glacier. The three stopped walking, allowing the others to hurry down to them. Laim, hugging Glacier tightly gentle.

" Oooh! Are you ok Glacier?! "

" Glacier is ok. Yami and Nolan fought off everyone. "

" Did... did you two...? "

" We didn't kill them. "

Yami said lowly, trying to dry his forehead. Still Wyatt level cool and collected.

" We fought them, then locked them in eternity chains. They'll never break free again. "

" They'll never hurt Glacier again. "

Nolan said lowly. Him too, super calm and mellow...

" Let's get out of here, please. "

The trio, though worried still, they agreed without hesitation. Wanting to leave, get to safer grounds.

* * *

 **A bit short, but I think it's ok. Gonna take me a bit to get used to typing on this screen.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed~! :D**


	7. Comforting plans

**Can't wait till I get a case for my iPad. Would definitely make typing a bit easier. ^u^"**

 **Anyway. I think this is the last chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story~**

* * *

In no time at all, the boys made it home. Nolan and Yami heading upstairs to get cleaned up, due to all the blood left on them from the fighting. So as they were doing that, the boys had Glacier rest up on the couch. Patching up a few of his wounds while they could, to make sure he healed up ok. Thankfully nothing had become infected or inflamed. Laim... smiling gently as they finished up, giving his little brother a gentle hug.

" Ahh. I'm so glad you're safe Glacier~ I was so worried when they got you...~ "

The trio here smiled here, soo very glad to have that wretched group put a stop to. Having Glacier here, alive. And see Laim happy with relief.

" We all are glad too, ya know~? "

Lance gently, playful says with Laim. Laim chuckled to this, ruffling Glaciers hair slightly. The polar bear blushing cutely.

" Glacier... is happy. To be home... thank you everyone...~ "

Nathan aw'd softly, sweetly smiling as he gently had his arms around Glacier in a warm gentle hug~

" No need to thank us, you're our close and great friend Glacier. Always~ "

Glacier blushed and looked down. Mumbling softly.

" Glacier... will not miss those guys... they did... h-horrible things, to Glacier. Glacier... never forget, what they did... "

The trio frowned solemnly, course understood the young kid's scars he'd received from them...

" Although, may never forget the past. Whatever happened to you. What had happened. None of it divines you Glacier. It doesn't make you, you. "

" You did no wrong, none of the bad stuff! It's those guys who are twisted and PLAIN evil. "

Nathan and Lance consoled/comforted him, and Sean then.

" Today, right now marks you for freedom. You're free now, living freely and more safer again. Things are gonna get more better from here, am sure of it. "

Glacier smiled for a moment before it fell flat. Looking down so his eyes were hidden.

" I... G-Glacier... them four, not the only ones mean to Glacier. Others were too. They were just, the most extreme... Glacier... e-even liked, one, of them tortures a little... "

Shivering now, he covered his eyes. Sniffling, crying no doubt. This had the trio frowning again. That's right. Those four, though only they were extreme, were one of the others who discriminated and bullied Glacier. The poor kid here, been through a lot...

" Glacier... That there, ain't your fault either. "

Sean gently tells him that sincerely. Nathan, hugging and holding the crying one in his arms, says softly.

' Whatever "methods" of torture they poured upon you. There would be, small ones, that you'd actually come to like. Enjoyed that kind. But still, it's nothing to feel horrid over. You were forced, taken against your will, over and over. "

' Yeah. Was the ol' mix of poison an' honey. Be like that for anyone, after gone through such a thing like that. Ain't nothing to feel guilty of man. "

Lance says there too. Glacier sniffles slightly, looking up, eyes normal icy blue ones.

" ... Gl... Gla... Glacier, I-I should've been able to do something... "

" Glacier... it's ok. "

A small voice perked in, the group turning to find Yami here, Nolan not far behind him. Little Yami, slowly coming up to Glacier and hopping into his lap. Hugging him close and nuzzling into him.

" You know it wasn't your fault... you were powerless, against four people... there was, nothing you could do... "

Glacier sniffled softly, eyes closing and nuzzling into the little bat. The trio, gently smiled to this. Yami, such a sweetheart he is.

" ... We're getting you outta that school. "

Laim said firmly.

" Actually, no more public school for you. I'll teach you, heck. I just want you outta schools. "

" ... Glacier, would like Laim to teach him... "

Glacier said gently, giggling and looking up at them all.

" ... Thank you guys. Glacier... couldn't pull himself out. You all saved Glacier. Thank... thank you...~ "

* * *

 _After a bit of time, Laim brought Glacier up to his room to rest, knowing full well his little brother was exhausted after everything that had happened. After being sure he was tucked in nice and cozy, and coolly, he cameback down._

 _" Alright guys. He's finally resting. I'm just so glad he's ok. Thanks to Nolan and Ya-? "_

 _The bat froze mid sentence, finding the twins fusing back up into Wyatt. The bat, pulling his hood over his head._

 _" Erm... thanks to Wyatt. That was awesome guys! Er, guy. "_

 _" Heh. Thanks "guy". "_

 _Wyatt said softly, smirking a little before it fell._

 _" I only unfused to help Glacier, I'm just reiterating. Once more, please don't get used to seeing us. "_

 _" Ok ok sirs. "_

 _Laim chuckled._

 _" Seriously though guys, that was awesome. "_

 _" Agree, totally awesome! "_

 _Sean smiled brightly as he gives Wyatt a thumbs up._

 _" As Wyatt, and yourselves, you did such a wonderful job in protecting AND cheering up Glacier. "_

 _Nathan says to them, smiling at Wyatt. Wyatt blushed brightly to this, grabbing his hood and pulling it over his head. Using it to hide his eyes. And half his blush._

* * *

 **Finally got this done. It wasn't that it was hard, I'm just super easy to distract. Sorry for the delay.**

 **End of the story. Hope you guys liked it ok.**


End file.
